GrayLu Week
by AliceOfCakes
Summary: Seven oneshots following the GrayLu prompts.
1. day 1 - legend

day 1 - legend

* * *

 _The Legend of the White Dragon._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Two siblings there were, a boy and a girl. Born as twins, and grown as fair lad and fair maiden._

 _The boy was strong and tall, with rose-colored hair. His very movements were hot as fire, powerful and sure in their strength._

 _The girl was graceful and lithe, with golden hair that shone in the light. Her face was pure and delicate, her smile a vision to behold._

 _They lived up in the mountains, up, up, in a great temple far from the village down below. Served upon by countless of servants, the boy and girl were pampered and their every whim was catered to._

 _Parties. Food. Games. Dresses and swords._

 _Everything they wanted, they got._

 _But not as indulgence._

 _It was for preparation._

 _For when the bright white moon would grow icy blue, the legend of the village would come to unfold._

 _When the bright white moon grows icy blue, so would the entire village._

 _The curse of the blue moon is that whatever falls under its light freezes, unable to thaw for all eternity. For a full thirteen hours, it would hang suspended in the sky, freezing whatever its reflected light would hit._

 _Only the flame of the white dragon would be able to thaw the chill._

 _And only the twins could bring out the white dragon._

 _For the white dragon lives on only in their line, in the blood of their ancestors and descendants. Every hundred years, twins will be born in their bloodline, just as the time for the ice moon draws near._

 _When the twins reach their sixteenth birthday, one of them, either the boy or the girl, would transform into the white dragon._

 _The other would become the rider, the new Dragon Master._

 _And all through the thirteen cursed hours, the Dragon Master and their sibling, the dragon, would charge at the chill and counter it with the white dragon's sacred flame._

 _All through the night, although the icy moon would shine bright, the villagers would not feel a single chill or even a shiver. Because if they ever leave their house to look up at the sky, a brilliant orange would illuminate the dark._

 _The flame of the white dragon, warm as sunlight._

 _When the thirteen hours end and the dawn draws near, the light of the true sun shall outshine the flame of the white dragon._

 _The white dragon, its task finished, shall lightly descend upon the mountain top where it grew up with its sibling._

 _And the Dragon Master shall dismount from the dragon, their twin, their other half, to face their last sunrise together._

 _For the curse of the ice moon is not only on the village._

 _But on the twins, as well._

 _For when the thirteen hours is up, and the icy moon is melted back to crystal white perfection, the white dragon shall begin to disintegrate._

 _Over the night, the fire inside it would have been all used up._

 _Gone is its fire of life._

 _And the Dragon Master, hero though they are to the village, ends up paying the biggest price of all._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _So it was that when the time came, the rose-haired boy took his own place at the top of the mountain._

 _No one, not even they, knew who had become the dragon in ages past._

 _Had it been a girl?_

 _Had it been a boy?_

 _Was he the first boy not to transform?_

… _Could he have been the one to transform, instead of his sister?_

 _Could he have been the one, evaporating now?_

 _He looks at the village, and the world they had saved._

 _Was it really worth it?_

 _Even as he talks on and on, about how beautiful the sunrise was, about how he'd like to have some ice cream again…_

 _His sister, the dragon, croons softly, exhausted from the task she has undertaken. Even as she looks softly at the sunlight, she starts to disappear._

 _The boy continues talking, even though there are no more ears to hear it._

 _He keeps talking and talking, until the only thing left beside him is the head of the white dragon, with its glowing brown eyes._

 _And though the dragon never speaks, the boy feels he can hear words –_

" _Goodbye."_

* * *

Unbeknownst to the entire village, there is a legend even older and less known than the legend of the white dragon. One that spawned the later tale.

 _The story of the lonesome ice god._

 _._

 _._

 _._

A thousand years ago, there lived a lonely ice god. He could not approach any one, for as soon as he opened his mouth to greet them, a breath of snow would escape his lips and instantly freeze the person. Worse, his ice was impossible to thaw – no heat, no fire, no explosion could ever make a dent in it.

So, for the sake of others, he avoided towns. He lived in his mountain, all the way at the frozen peak, his only companion the moon.

One day, as he was wandering around his chilly abode, he heard the sound of footsteps approaching.

It had been ages since he'd last heard that sound, but for some reason, he still recognized it. His first instinct, however, was to turn around and shout, _No!_ – ironically forgetting that, as soon as he spoke to someone, his breath would surround and freeze them.

However, when he turned around, he saw a girl – a beautiful girl with golden hair, and brown eyes that glistened like diamonds. Seeing how lovely she was, the ice god was all the more heartbroken with the thought that she was about to be frozen – and never seen again.

But when his frost breath enveloped her, it dispersed – _she did not freeze._

As it was his first time to encounter a human who did not freeze from his breath, the ice god was amazed and struck speechless.

For the first time, something stirred in his lonely, cold heart.

He asked the girl why she was here. She wasn't even dressed for the cold – all she wore was a plain white kimono.

She told him that she was here because her brother had a fever – a desperately high fever. Nothing could cool him down – regular ice melted a few minutes after touching him. So she had come to ask the ice god for a block of his unmeltable ice, so that she may help her brother.

The ice god was moved by her story, and readily handed her a block of ice. The girl hesitantly took it, and as she did, the ice god noticed her uncertainty.

 _Why do you look so cautious?_ he asked her.

She answered that she wasn't sure if she should be taking his help without some form of compensation. After all, he was saving her brother's life.

The ice god laughed at her logic, the first time in eons that he had ever made such a happy sound. He told her that if she was really so set on repaying him, all he wanted was that she should visit him from time to time, for she was the first human ever to be unaffected by his frost breath.

The girl readily agreed, and thanking him again, took her leave.

For the first time, the ice god had a friend – the moon seemed to shine more brightly than usual.

.

.

.

Time passed, and as the girl's visits became more and more frequent, the two of them grew closer. The girl, eternally grateful for the aid of the ice god, began to realize how kind he was – here was a lonely entity, trapped within the confines of his little world, and she realized how lucky she was to have met him.

The ice god continued to wonder how it was possible that the girl never froze – he was thankful for it, of course, but he was still curious. Was there something in that girl? A strange magic, perhaps? He looked at her now, sitting by the frozen lake, not the least bit cold. The only remarkable thing he noted was the warmth of her smile.

Now, the girl herself did not know why, either – she had come to the mountain fully expecting to be frozen before she could ask for help.

She had no idea why she was unaffected, but unlike the ice god, she did not question it too much – she focused on her life down at the village, and on the little stolen moments she could get with the ice god.

.

.

.

As they spent more time together, it was natural that the two of them should grow close. Indeed, the two of them fell in love with each other. It was a blessing that the ice god had never thought of – he hadn't expected finding someone he could love without worrying, much less someone who would love him back.

The girl's village was indebted to the ice god, and all of them rejoiced when the girl returned and said they were to marry. A great undertaking was done – they prepared the girl for her wedding, dressing her up in the finest clothes, all the while lamenting that they couldn't go up to the mountain themselves to witness the ceremony.

However, as the girl prepared for her trek back up the mountain, she noticed something strange. The usually frigid air seemed warm. As continued up, there seemed no trace of the icy background she normally saw. Worried that something may have happened to her beloved ice god, the girl rushed up the mountain path.

However, when she got there, the ice god was waiting for her as usual. His normally pale skin seemed to have more color – his black hair seemed finer than usual, and his smile, normally reserved, was brighter than she had ever seen it.

The girl asked why the usually frozen mountain peak was now thawed.

The ice god beamed and replied that it was because he finally knew why she never froze, no matter how long she was with him.

.

.

.

 _For just like the ice god's heart was frozen solid, the girl's heart was full of warm flame._

 _No ice can survive for as long as there is heat to affect it._

 _And the girl's heart, so bright in its warmth, taught the ice god's frigid heart how to escape and break free of its ice shell._

 _The ice god's unmeltable ice was no match._

 _For the girl carried the very sun in her heart._

.

.

.

For thirteen perfect years, the two of them lived happily on the mountain top. The girl's brother often visited them, and since his icy curse was broken, the ice god was also able to venture down the mountain. For the first time, the scenery before his eyes was wholly different.

However, on their thirteenth anniversary, the girl fell ill.

Neither the girl nor the ice god knew what had caused it, but in the midst of all the warmth, the girl became deathly cold.

The ice god had no idea what to do. The only thing he could think of was to hold his wife in his trembling, warm hands, and hope that she survived.

.

.

.

What the ice god didn't know was that the fire in the girl's heart had been exhausted.

It had been snuffed by time.

And when the warmth in her vanished…

So did she.

.

.

.

After that, the ice god's heart was enveloped in ice once more.

And it was shattered.

The ice god's essence drifted away, desperately trying to chase after his wife.

And as it rose into nothingness, it joined with the moon – its age-old companion.

.

.

.

And so every hundred years, their story is repeated.

For thirteen hours, the chill of the icy moon threatens to freeze all the people.

The flame of the white dragon is the only thing that warms it.

But when the chill is finally gone, warmed by the flame…

The dragon's heart gives out.

And both, together, evaporate into nothingness once more.

.

.

.

 _As the ice god disappeared, he laid a spell on his and the girl's souls._

" _No matter how many times, we will find each other again. No matter how many times our story ends, I'll keep turning the page back to the start."_

.

.

.

So ends the story of the lonesome ice god.

And so begins the legend of the white dragon.

 _And on and on and on and on._

* * *

 **end.**

* * *

 **author's note:** Arceus, I'm so late.

 **History:**

 **.**

 **published: September 4, 2015**

 **.**

the other three prompts will probably be uploaded today. I think. yeesh. Also I'm working on Niobe's Tears.

 **Disclaimer:** fairy tail doesn't deserve the honor of being mine.


	2. day 2 - tattoo

day 2 - tattoo

* * *

Lucy thought that Gray's tattoo was cute.

Mostly.

She also thought it was unnecessary.

And she was also confused.

Because as a loving yet eternally sensible girlfriend, what were you supposed to feel when your boyfriend of three ( _only_ three) years decided to get your name tattooed? On his chest?

To be fair, _three years_ was a long time. Especially since before she met Gray, Lucy had been drifting from boyfriend to boyfriend. Natsu, Hibiki, Sting, even this one emo-looking guy. What was his name again? Midnight? Jeez. Lucy wasn't even sure if she was fully sober during the entirety of their very short relationship.

Bringing her back to her point… what was her point again?

Right.

Gray.

Three years.

Tattoo.

 _TotallycuteImeannotmanyboyrfriendsdothatfortheirgirlfriendsbutdamnwasitreallynecessary_ –

Ahem.

Okay.

"Lucy?" said Gray, sleepily. They were lying on the bed in darkness. It was probably past midnight (ha, _Midnight_ ). Lucy felt him groping around until he found her waist – he hugged her and pulled her close.

"Mm?" said Lucy. Trying to sound sleepy and like she hadn't spent the last three hours _contemplating_ and _pondering_ and _thinking what the hell could possibly induce Gray to get a tattoo, oh my god._

"Why're you… still… awake?" Gray yawned, and Lucy felt it on her neck.

"I drank coffee before we went to bed…"

"Why?"

"I thought I'd be working late tonight…"

"Hmmm…" Gray wrapped his arm around her waist tighter. His warmth, usually so comforting, had a different element tonight. For one thing, Lucy was very sure that she had never before felt so _uncomfortable_ with the fact that Gray's chest was pressing against her back. She normally liked to snuggle in and relish the fact that she was the little spoon. But tonight…

For Mavis's sake, the only thing on her mind was the fact that her name in ink and on flesh was pressing against her back.

 _Weird as fuck._

"Gray…?" Lucy murmured. She prayed that he was still awake.

"Yeah…?"

"Why did you get that tattoo?"

"What tattoo?" Lucy felt him shifting behind her.

"That tattoo on your chest… my name…"

"Oh." Gray sounded more awake now. He had stopped moving. "Why, does it bother you or something?"

"Not really," said Lucy, biting her lip. She wasn't sure if it bothered her so much as _unnerve_ her, more than anything else. And she wasn't sure how she was _supposed_ to feel about it – was every girl supposed to love this kind of gesture if their boyfriend did it or was Lucy just weird? If Midnight had done this… jeez, if _Midnight_ had done this…

"Why'd you ask about it, then?"

"Well, you just tattooed my name on your chest. It's going to be there forever. _Permanently_. I think I've got the right to be curious."

"So it _does_ bother you."

" _No_ , I just said no."

Gray raised his hip and brought it down on the bed, causing the mattress and Lucy to bounce. "What?!"

"Does it bother you that I have your name permanently etched onto my skin regardless of what may happen in the future?" asked Gray.

"…That must have been a mouthful."

"Answer me."

Lucy sighed. She shifted around to turn and face him. His eyebrows were furrowed and he looked straight at her.

"It doesn't really _bother_ me…" she whispered. "I just wondered why you got it."

Gray bit his lip. "First off… I hope you're not expecting to hear some sappy shit about how I got a tattoo so that, I don't know… our love or whatever would be just as permanent as this tattoo."

Lucy kept still, then exhaled and laughed. " _Thank god._ "

"Hey, that hurts!"

"No, it's just… you've never been the sentimental type, so I didn't expect you to start now."

Gray rolled his eyes. "Do you want me to tell you why I got it or not?"

Lucy pinched his arm. "Fine, go!"

Gray took a deep breath. "This whole story won't make sense until I tell you how exactly I met you."

Lucy leaned back. "What…? We met at a bar. There was nothing to it."

" _No_. I mean, yes, but… jeez, I can't believe I'm telling you the circumstances of our meeting now, of all times. At twelve midnight. In bed. And we're actually dating now."

"Get on with it!" Lucy bumped their knees together.

"Ow! Fuck. _Fine_. I get it. So, okay, remember that guy you dated once? Hibiki?" began Gray.

Lucy nodded. "Yeah."

"He's _kinda sorta maybe a little bit_ the reason why we met."

Lucy frowned. "What?"

Gray sighed. "Zeref, this is _so_ fucking weird… I really thought we could go through our entire relationship without me telling you this."

"Out with it!"

" _Okay. Zeref._ Let me go through this without interruptions, okay? It's going to make me look even needier than sappy shit about permanent love. Maybe I should just go with that. Hey, I got this tattoo so that our love would be just as everlasting as this – "

Lucy pinched his cheeks. " _Ow! Fuck, that hurts!_ "

"You big baby. It wasn't even that hard."

"Zeref, you're stronger than you think. Okay, I'm starting. No more bullshit."

" _Finally_."

"Alright."

.

.

.

"See, I actually saw you two months before we actually _met_. At the same exact bar that we did meet."

Lucy opened her mouth to say something, but Gray shushed her. "Ah, ah, ah! No interruptions, remember?" he said. She pouted, but complied.

"At the time, I'm pretty sure you were single. At least, that was what Hibiki told me. Now, if you'll remember, you and Hibiki kept touch even after your break-up because he was such good boyfriend material that you _had_ to keep him on as a friend. I honestly don't know why you broke up with him."

Lucy rolled her eyes. "Yes, but _because_ he was boyfriend material, I constantly had to fight off other women. Not worth it. Besides, he makes a good buddy."

Gray frowned. "I said, no interruptions."

" _Fine_."

"Moving on. _Ahem_. I basically thought you were, uh, cute."

" _Hee_."

"Shut up. So I asked a good friend of mine if he knew you. That friend happened to know the name of every woman between the ages of twenty and thirty who lived or frequented downtown Magnolia. Can you guess who he was?"

"… Hibiki- _fucking_ -Laytis."

"Hibiki-fucking-Laytis. Exactly. Anyways, imagine my non-existent surprise when he told me that you were his ex-girlfriend. It was _really_ non-existent. He said he could introduce me to you, but only in that bar, because as far as he knew, you never really went out of your apartment besides for work or grocery shopping. And I didn't feel like hitting on you in your office or at the grocery, because that didn't really seem ideal. He promised to text me the next time he knew that you were going out."

"… and it was only two months later that I went out again."

"Yeah, so fuck you for that. That was… December 18. I remember that day, because that was possibly the worst best day of my life."

" _Worst_ best day?"

"Oh, you have no idea."

"Exactly. So _tell_ me."

"Right. As it was, Hibiki texted me that you had texted him that you were going out… Zeref. This is really kind of creepy."

"A little bit. Go on."

"So, here comes the problem in this whole entire story – when he texted me, I was in multiple situations. Multiple, _problematic_ situations. Alright, so first of all, when he texted me, I was on my way to a job interview. At Fairy Tail."

"What?" Lucy's eyes were wide. "But you work there, now. If you skipped the interview, then - ?"

"Well, my portfolio was so impressive apparently, that the interview was just a formality," said Gray, shrugging in the darkness. "That was okay, but at the time my blood was _literally_ running cold at the thought that I was missing the interview. Aside from that, I was flat-out running to the interview because the taxi I was riding had broken down and there was no time to wait and flag another one down. I was also pretty sure that my apartment was going to burn down, because before I left for the interview, I'd left a stove running and at the moment I was seriously _internalizing_ whether I should go for the interview or rush back to save my house."

"…Wow."

"Wow is right. When Hibiki texted me, I kind of blanked out – I was being pulled in so many directions, and I wasn't thinking straight. If I had, I could have just calmly rushed to the interview, asked for a few minutes, then called my neighbor, Loke, who had a key to my apartment. He could've turned off the stove for me. Then, I could have just said no to Hibiki, and waited until you went out again."

"Yeah. Why didn't you do that?"

Gray frowned. "If I had been thinking straight, I would've done exactly that. And if I had been thinking at least _somewhat_ straight, I would have rushed to my interview without asking anyone to check on my house. Or I might have disregarded the interview completely, and gone home. Thinking rationally, it makes no sense at all that I went to the bar again, huh?"

Lucy was silent. She snuggled deeper into Gray's arms. "Yeah."

"But I think I had only one thought on my mind at the time… that I wasn't going to wait another two months to talk to you again. Every fiber of my body was basically telling me that if I didn't go _now_ , I wouldn't get the chance again. I don't know if it was just me being stupid, but I followed that – I turned straight around and headed to the bar, leaving my employment to uncertainty and my house to possible flame. Oh, but don't worry though. My apartment didn't burn down, because Loke went in anyway to steal a bottle of wine from me. He noticed the stove and turn it off before he left. So even though I'm really mad at him for stealing that bottle for me, I kinda owe him for saving my apartment."

"So, you went to the bar," Lucy recanted slowly. "And you met me."

"Yeah. And boy, you sure made me regret it for the first few minutes of talking to you. You blew me off, called me a prick, threatened to call the bouncer, but then after all of that you simmered down and we talked. By the time I left, I had your number and a stupid grin on my face."

Lucy blushed. "And this has to do with your tattoo… how?"

"Right, that. Considering the hell I went through just to meet you, I decided to get a tattoo to remind myself of that. Hurts like hell, but after that I have something to show for it. Uh… you."

Lucy hid her face into Gray's chest. "You're right. This whole thing was sappier than if you'd just told me you wanted our love to be permanent."

" _Right?_ So, are you still uncomfortable with it?"

"Slightly. But now you're making me want to get a tattoo, too."

"Don't do it, Lucy. It hurts like hell, and think of the germs. Zeref. Go to sleep and promise me you won't get one."

.

.

.

Lucy thought Gray's tattoo was cute.

Really cute.

* * *

 **end.**

* * *

 **author's note:** SO LATE SORRY I SUCK

 **History:**

 **.**

 **published: September 6, 2015**

 **.**

I promise I'll try to have everything uploaded _maybe_ by September 8. I hope. Jeez. I'm sorry I suck, but I just do. Fuck me and my procrastination.

 **Disclaimer:** fairy tail doesn't deserve the honor of being mine.


	3. day 3 - meeting parents

day 3 - meeting parents

* * *

"Stay still!" Lucy hissed.

"I _can't_ ," growled Gray. "How can I? These fucking pants are tight as hell – "

"Language! …and they're called slacks."

"Right, I'm sorry. These fucking _slacks_ are tight as hell, and I would like to humbly ask for your permission to change into something more comfortable."

"Not what I meant."

" _Why_ do I have to meet your dad?"

" _Because_ ," said Lucy, gritting her teeth. "You're supposed to help me make a good impression on my dad. That I'm _not_ waisting my time in Fairy Tail and that I've made good friends there and – "

" _Friends_? Is that _just_ what I am? Because if you only need a _friend_ to show to your dad, you could've gotten Erza or Natsu to come along – "

"Shut up!" Lucy was blushing now. "Look, I haven't told my dad that I've been dating anyone – "

"So, he doesn't know about Natsu? Hibiki? Loke? Or even, Zeref forbid, Rogue?"

"Shut up, shut up, shut up, shut up!"

"Oww!"

"Lucy-sama?" called a maid, peeping her head through the door. She took in the sight of Lucy, smacking Gray senseless. The young heiress froze, then turned to the door. "Um… is everything alright?"

"Yes, yes!" said Lucy, in a falsely cheerful voice. "It's okay, Ada. Go ahead and tell Father that we'll be along shortly."

"Er… okay." The maid curtsied hesitantly, then left.

Lucy fell back and huffed, brushing off her skirt. "…Now, remember, you're not my boyfriend. You're just a friend, I've been doing really well at the guild, and I most certainly should not be brought home to marry some rich guy for the sake of the advancement of my family."

"Yeah, yeah, blah, blah. Should I also mention that one time we were on a job in Onibus and you and Erza ended up being locked in this one dark room – "

" _No!_ "

.

.

.

"… and, you saw fit to bring this _urchin_ here, why exactly?"

Gray wasn't even listening to Lucy's father berating him. Honestly.

" _Because_ ," said Lucy, trying really very hard to keep her cool. "Gray here was nice enough to come and confirm to you how well I'm doing at the guild."

Jude looked at Gray, from head to toe. Very, very carefully.

"…I restate my previous question."

" _Dad!_ "

* * *

 **end.**

* * *

 **author's note:** So short, but I don't see Lucy's patience extending much beyond that.

 **History:**

 **.**

 **published: September 6, 2015**

 **.**

Now I admit I want to know what happened when Lucy and Erza were trapped in that room.

 **Disclaimer:** fairy tail doesn't deserve the honor of being mine.


	4. day 4 - newlywed

day 4 - newlywed

* * *

 **From: Lisanna Strauss  
To: Lucy, Erza, Levy, Mirajane, Juvia, Cana  
Subject: BEST WEDDING EVER**

CONGRATULATIONS LUCY

.

.

.

 **From: Erza Scarlet  
To: Lucy, Lisanna, Levy, Mirajane, Juvia, Cana  
Subject: re: BEST WEDDING EVER**

That wedding dress was beautiful.

.

.

.

 **From: Juvia Lockser  
To: Lucy, Lisanna, Erza, Levy, Mirajane, Cana  
Subject: re: re: BEST WEDDING EVER**

Oui. ^_^ Very beautiful.

.

.

.

 **From: Mirajane Strauss  
To: Lucy, Lisanna, Levy, Erza, Cana, Juvia  
Subject: re: re: re: BEST WEDDING EVER**

The cake was marvelous. Where did you get catering from?

.

.

.

 **From: Levy McGarden  
To: Lucy, Lisanna, Erza, Levy, Juvia, Cana  
Subject: re: re: re: re: BEST WEDDING EVER**

LU-CHAAN! CONGRATULATIONS!

.

.

.

 **From: Cana Alberona  
To: Lucy, Lisanna, Juvia, Mirajane, Erza, Levy  
Subject: re: re: re: re: re: BEST WEDDING EVER**

ZEREF WHY CAN I NOT TYPE FASTER CONGRATULATIONS LUCY!

.

.

.

 **From: Lucy Fullbuster  
To: Lisanna, Juvia, Mirajane, Levy, Erza, Cana  
Subject: re: re: re: re: re: re: BEST WEDDING EVER**

THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU GUYS YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST

.

.

.

 **From: Levy McGarden  
To: Lucy, Lisanna, Erza, Levy, Juvia, Cana  
Subject: KIDS**

YOU CAN'T NAME ANY OF YOUR KIDS WITHOUT US DON'T FORGET THAT

.

.

.

 **From: Erza Scarlet  
To: Lucy, Lisanna, Levy, Mirajane, Juvia, Cana  
Subject: re: KIDS**

I GET TO NAME A BOY. FINAL SAY. DIBS.

.

.

.

 **From: Lisanna Strauss  
To: Lucy, Erza, Levy, Mirajane, Juvia, Cana  
Subject: re: re: KIDS**

I GET TO NAME A GIRL. DIBS

.

.

.

 **From: Juvia Lockser  
To: Lucy, Lisanna, Erza, Levy, Mirajane, Cana  
Subject: re: re: re: KIDS**

IF YOU GIVE BIRTH TO TWINS JUVIA GETS TO NAME THEM BOTH

.

.

.

 **From: Cana Alberona  
To: Lucy, Lisanna, Juvia, Mirajane, Erza, Levy  
Subject: JUVIA**

WHY DIDN'T I THINK OF THAT. I HATE YOU SO MUCH FUCK YOU

.

.

.

 **From: Mirajane Strauss  
To: Lucy, Lisanna, Levy, Erza, Cana, Juvia  
Subject: Hey!**

I get to name your first child! 3

.

.

.

 **From: Cana Alberona  
To: Lucy, Lisanna, Juvia, Mirajane, Erza, Levy  
Subject: FUCK YOU**

I HATE YOU SO MUCH MIRAJANE

.

.

.

 **From: Erza Scarlet  
To: Lucy, Lisanna, Levy, Mirajane, Juvia, Cana  
Subject: re: FUCK YOU**

I HATE YOU SO MUCH MIRAJANE

.

.

.

 **From: Levy McGarden  
To: Lucy, Lisanna, Erza, Levy, Juvia, Cana  
Subject: re: re: FUCK YOU**

I HATE YOU SO MUCH MIRAJANE

.

.

.

 **From: Juvia Lockser  
To: Lucy, Lisanna, Erza, Levy, Mirajane, Cana  
Subject: re: re: re: FUCK YOU**

JUVIA HATES YOU SO MUCH MIRAJANE

.

.

.

 **From: Lisanna Strauss  
To: Lucy, Erza, Levy, Mirajane, Juvia, Cana  
Subject: re: re: re: re: FUCK YOU**

I HATE YOU SO MUCH MIRAJANE

.

.

.

 **From: Natsu Dragneel  
To: Gray, Loke, Gajeel, Sting, Rogue  
Subject: So**

So are you guys going to have sex tonight?

.

.

.

 **From: Gray Fullbuster  
To: Natsu, Loke, Gajeel, Sting, Rogue  
Subject: re: So**

Probably, yeah.

.

.

.

 **From: Natsu Dragneel  
To: Gray, Loke, Gajeel, Sting, Rogue  
Subject: re: re: So**

Nice.

.

.

.

 **From: Loke  
To: Gray, Natsu, Gajeel, Sting, Rogue  
Subject: re: re: re: So**

Nice.

.

.

.

 **From: Gajeel Redfox  
To: Gray, Natsu, Loke, Sting, Rogue  
Subject: re: re: re: re: So**

Nice.

.

.

.

 **From: Sting Eucliffe  
To: Gray, Natsu, Loke, Gajeel, Rogue  
Subject: re: re: re: re: re: So**

Nice.

.

.

.

 **From: Rogue Cheney  
To: Gray, Natsu, Loke, Gajeel, Sting  
Subject: re: re: re: re: re: re: So**

Nice.

* * *

 **end.**

* * *

 **author's note:** _Ha._

 **History:**

 **.**

 **published: September 7, 2015**

 **.**

Men. Women. _Ha_.

 **Disclaimer:** fairy tail doesn't deserve the honor of being mine.


End file.
